


Post Blue

by Milesupshur47



Series: Perfect Space [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Erotica, Erotica?, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, thats all for now, we'll see where this goes, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: Sexy one-shot"Everybunny has needs"Takes place within my own headcanon and ongoing series "Perfect Space".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, while working on part 2 of "Perfect Space" my mind lingered to the more...intimate ideas that swam through my brain. I pulled up a new document and my hand slipped so I started writing this little doozy, as it were. I've been agonizing over this for about a month trying to get the details right, seeing notable authors handling it in such a way that makes this look like drab ramblings, feeling embarrassed over the subject matter in the first place...ugh writing is hard. So, I have decided that this is as good as it will get. My first foray into more...erotic literature. Another first for my writing. Welp. Let's get it on.
> 
> This takes place after "Head Full of Doubt".

The weekend was finally here. Nick had been waiting to spend time with Judy for the entirety of their busy schedule this week, playfully dropping flirty comments and dirty jokes more frequently around the bunny when only she could hear. It was all in good fun and Judy knew it, but it didn't take long for the sly bunny to turn the tables on her dumb fox. And then, much to Nicks apprehension, it became serious fast.

It started out innocently enough as most of their adventures did: with a question.

Nick and Judy had been filing several reports in the records room when Judy had almost entirely out of the blue posed a question to the fox.

Judy was sorting through a stack of files in her paw handing one off to Nick to store every now and then. At the moment, Nick was a few feet off the ground on a ladder placing a file in the back of a drawer. Meanwhile on the ground Judy straightened the pile and laid it on the table next to her.

"Nick?" she called out with her usual enthusiasm.

His ears perked in her direction but he didn't make a concentrated effort to acknowledge her. At the moment this particular file wouldn't slide into the slot easily. There must've been something stuck in there. That or the file was simply too big for its own good.

"Mhmm?" he hummed jamming the card stock further into the nook.

"Do you think we're compatible?"

Nick stopped for a moment and threw a curious smile over his shoulder at her.

"What, you mean like zodiac signs? I like to think we work excellent together, on and off the force." He resumed forcing the hard paper sheet backwards. "Why won't this dumb thing fit..."

Judy rolled her eyes.

"No I mean like physically." She pointed a finger downwards. "Down there."

Nick finally had enough of the paper and simply pushed it as far back on top of the rows of files and left it laying there. He shut the drawers and leaned back into the ladder with one arm and leg hanging off.

"Down where?" he questioned having missed her display.

Judy's patience strained and she pointed again, this time a little closer to her pant line.

"Here, you dumb fox," she said with a sly smile.

Nick followed her paw and realized what she meant with an instant pang of nervous recognition. In his rush to answer his footpaw slipped on the rungs and sent him tumbling backwards off the ladder. He expected the harsh impact of the ground but what came was a slight "oomph" followed by the soft but firm touch against his back of two small paws.

Nick opened his eyes to see Judy staring down at him through half lidded eyes and a smug smirk.

"There you go falling into my arms again," she cooed and pecked him on the nose.

They had been dating for a fair time now, it was only natural (or as natural as a bunny dating a fox could get) for her to be curious on how they might "seal the deal". That and as Judy put it, sometimes bunnies went though certain "hot spells" that motivated particular urges. Urges that as of yet had gone unsatisfied. 

Nick gulped at the implication and his mind argued with him. Why was he so nervous about this? His girlfriend wanted to jump his bones. He should feel over the moon right now! And yet there was an inkling of panic on the fringes of his conscience. What if they weren't compatible? What if this was the final dividing line that set them apart, and it was simple biology? Judy would be crushed, not to mention Nicks own fear of that avenue.

He argued that perhaps they should reach that point organically, perhaps after an evening spent at the movies followed by a candlelit dinner beneath the stars. But Judy was steeled. She had needs, and she had a boyfriend. Why not combine the two in an activity they both knew would be fun?

At the very least sex was a simple way of feeling pleasure. Sweet, sexual, carnal pleasure. But at the most (and rightfully so for Nick and he hoped also for Judy) it was the ultimate exercise in trust and affection. This was doubly so for foxes; as well adjusted as he was, Nick still held some grass roots values and mating was a lifetime commitment as it was for many foxes. And while the proclivities of bunnies were well known, Nick knew that Judy being with him wasn't some sort of "Wilde" phase. Still, his mind raced with possibilities of the day when it came. If they couldn't enact this simple bond...

But Judy was adamant in the kindest way when she talked about it. With a firm paw she posed that the pair of them get together on the weekend and discuss the more physical aspects of their relationship at length; Maybe even try some things out, she said all too eagerly. Her strength gave him strength and that was enough for Nick.

After their clandestine discussion was when the tension started. Sure the two of them were always pushing their luck by stealing kisses when no one was looking, but now there was a different flavor to it. Despite his reticence it was undeniable to the fox. A part of him wanted, needed to mate with her and his instincts only grew hungrier as the days went on. Throughout the week there was a stronger, unspoken attraction that pulled Nick to his bunny and Judy to her fox. The bunny, normally on the up and up, became a little more "pawsy" in the company of her fox, stealing slight rubs that tingled his senses. The curiosity was too enticing. They danced around it at their joined desks, first tossing paper clips across at one another in a schoolyard fashion of endearment which soon escalated to teasing each other's paws with sharp and blunt claws before they inevitably had to stop when a passerby stopped by to interrupt on the sly.

In the squad car it was worse. Locked into an enclosed space for sometimes hours on end worked a sampling of dark magic for their baser instincts. At times Nick would sniff the air and catch a whiff of something so irrevocably tantalizing and he would follow the irresistible scent to the bunny in the driver seat. Vice versa Judy would be trapped with his foxy musk and her nose would twitch wildly, playing with her innate fight or flight senses in a game that was a simultaneously confusing paranoia and exciting euphoria. Eventually one of them would crack a window but not before gritting their teeth in a pained smile acknowledging the situation they had found themselves in.

By the end of the week the cord was plucked so tight it was threatening to snap and Judy might have thrown the fox on the ground in the lobby then and there had the window of opportunity not finally called on them. 

Everything was looking bright for the weekend. And then the rain showed up.

Shortly after leaving the precinct Judy and Nick headed for his apartment, both at a similarly motivated pace. Judy looked skyward to the muggy clouds that had gathered over the city. And despite the rapidly declining conditions she couldn't help but smile as the first drop hit her nose. Growing up as a country bunny Judy had learned to expect and love the rain. It was usually some of the only times that allowed a lazy day off from the fields and now, with the quick pour coming down in sheets, Judy was pleasantly expectant to spend a lazy evening in with her fox boyfriend.

"Lazy" being a clever use of irony, she thought to herself.

Judy shrieked happily at the feeling of the first droplets. Nick shared the sentiment albeit with a more cynical flavor and together they quickly absconded to the nearest archway in the nearby building with their paws over their heads.

Nick was closer and made it to shelter first before pulling Judy in after him. She giggled at his candor and for a moment they just watched the rain in quiet contentment. Then Judy noticed the weight of Nicks paw on her hip, the soft padding of him pressing against her in a welcome embrace. She pushed against it wanting to feel more pressure from his touch against her body. Nicks attention was drawn from the mist of rainfall as he shot a curious glare downwards at his preoccupied bunny. He did not stop her instead electing with painful curiosity to see what she was thinking. A subtle brushing wasn't enough for Judy and she took hold of the paw and slid it lower to her rear. She looked up to meet Nicks widening eyes and pressed his paw against her, encouraging him to explore her with touch. He swallowed and obliged with a soft squeeze and the bunny moaned lightly at his muzzle. Nick could feel the sudden heat from her proximity and an instance his feelings flipped like a switch.

The air had changed. It was thicker, heavier around their presence. The inclement current of windfall formed a pocket in the occupied doorway with the air pushing everything between them tighter into the space to call their own, and in that space the combination of growing humidity and damp fur mixed into a musk that made both the fox and the bunny quiver in place. Nicks lips called to Judy in a silent song and the sweet smell of his fading cologne filled her nostrils in the confinement of the space.

There was a whiff of the scent that Nick was becoming more and more familiar with and it had spiked around him. From the deadpan of their expressions they could each read what was about to happen. In a welcome instance his other paw joined its partner on Judy's butt and he pulled her against him and crushed his lips to hers. She didn't yelp in surprise or feel any form of shock simply due to the fact that he had beaten her to the punch. She pushed her chest against his body and moaned into his mouth. Nicks paws had slid further down and in one swift motion he lifted Judy off the ground with a helpful hop on her part. The full press of her tight body against him only made them feel bolder for being so out in the open. The sentiment was shared with the thrill of getting caught sending another pang of attraction through Judy, her appetite whetting further for the fox. She pulled back for a moment only to smile with a devilish flicker in her eyes as one of her paws slid down to feel down his trousers for his growing bulge.

At that moment the thunder cracked with a flash of lightning illuminating the dark recess of their hideaway. The rain had dispersed as quickly as it came in a cold breeze that jolted them from their electric feel and in a moment of realization and modesty, Judy backed abruptly from the fox with an awkward cough into her clenched paw. Nick mimed in similar vein straightening the wrinkles on his beat blues and tucking his tie into his belt before disembarking abruptly from their hidey hole.

They walked the remainder of the trip to Nicks in relative silence speaking up only to watch for crowded traffic or to take cover from a particularly dreadful bought of rain. Judy had feared that she pushed the fox too far too quickly and in a public space no less. How could she let her body get the best of her feelings for him? The thoughts rode in a maelstrom about her mind until she managed to gather a courage and raise her gaze to the fox. There she didn't see anger or contempt. She saw the nervousness that was routine of the fox whenever sheet arrested him. Judy knew the look well; it was not uncommon for her to get one over on him and she could tell even now that's how he saw it. Nick was nervous to be intimate but not vehemently so.

Judy reached up and squeezed his paw in a reassuring grasp. Nick gazed down to his side to see her confidence returned having never caught its departure in the first place. She looked strong, strong despite the way he felt when he was wrapped around her finger in that archway. He gulped with a smile. She had him dead to rights. And he was okay with that. The entire walk they held each other's paw. This was a special night. And if it was to be as cherished a night as Judy had hoped then gosh darn it she would hold her boyfriends paw no matter what anyone else thought. And no one seemed to take any ill notice of the duo.

When the pair of them finally walked into Nicks apartment it seemed as if the previous steam from the archway had frozen into a misty chill. Like the passion had been stopped in its tracks; not gone but not moving anywhere either. The gravity of what was to be expected had settled in Nicks mind and it influenced a thoughtful air of unease in his belly, though the pair of them still shivered with anticipation.

And it wasn't because of the rain.

Nick loosened his tie and dropped it on the coffee table before heading back to the bathroom for towels. Judy followed after him and found her spare change of clothes she kept in the bottom of the bedroom dresser. Nick entered after her just as she slid the new top over her shoulders. He barely caught a glimpse of her lighter fur at her back and waist as she finished with the buttons. She exited quickly past him only to stall at his scent once more. Judy forced herself to push past him and managed abscond herself to the living room couch. Nick tossed her a towel and proceeded to change himself into fresh clothes as well. Her smell lingered in his nose, enough so that his clean pants slid on tighter than was usual. After he was done he joined her in the living room seating himself across on the comfy recliner.

"So..." he said not knowing where to start.

"So..." she replied with equal footing on the topic as him.

Judy looked at him from the couch keeping her gaze lowered out of either fear or embarrassment. This seemed so...formal, she thought. To set her boyfriend before her in a chair and question the logistics of copulation with him, was it wrong? Across from her Nick couldn't imagine the motivation behind her ambiguous expression, and much stranger it would be if he were in her place. Then again, maybe her position was the high ground from where he was figuratively sitting.

Judy started simple, grasping for any sort of ground that she might discover in this rapidly approaching new world.

"Have you...done it before?" she asked with her features melting into curiosity.

Nick licked at his lips and clacked his teeth twice in thought. His previous experience with dating flashed over his mind. The girlfriends, the vixens; most had never even seen this point with him. It was a substantial commitment between foxes to mate, life changing even. That being said Nick had found that even relaxing some sexual tension through other means to be hollow, a feeling without sentiment that left him with an ache inside his chest. Heartbreak had been the occasion in those instances and nothing had ever panned out. But Judy wasn't those vixens. Now, looking across at the beautiful bunny sitting on his couch, Nick didn't see that. Judy was different, always had been, always would be.

"I mean, I've done....things." He leaned back in his chair with an audible creak from the wood. "Us foxes, we mostly mate for life. So for us it's kind of a....one and done type of situation." The last part he managed to squeak out meekly, the blush evident even with his red fur.

Judy nodded and mulled over the words.

"So, it's kind of a marriage...thing?"

Nicks eyes turned to saucers and his arms flew up in a panic.

"No! I mean, yes!" He groaned and palmed his eyes, sliding it down and peeking through his fingers. "I mean, I don't want to scare you away. Lots of foxes have a couple of partners so it's...nothing to get worried over."

Judy raised an unimpressed brow and Nick grimaced inwardly. His head hung like he had just found his car with a flat; a flat that had run over his tail.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just kind of a thing for some of us."

She tilted her head with peaked curiosity and Nick gulped at her cuteness.

"It's a big thing for you, you mean."

He pursed his lips and nodded sullenly. He didn't want to screw this up with his big mouth. Judy was perfect and she deserved a partner that could be perfect for her. And here he was tripping over himself once more in the trenches.

"I guess I've just never gotten to trust someone that much."

Judy's eyes bore into his shy gaze searching for a reaction to what she said.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do anything."

Nick blinked and raised his eyes to her. She seemed surprised, pleasantly so if that were possible. Had he said something right? With a fraction of his courage returned his mind lingered to the more legitimate concerns he had warring over his brain.

"You're not worried that it might...hurt?" Nick almost winced at his own words feeling the pain they carried more in himself than what Judy might have thought.

"I mean, we're such different sizes and..." his arms drew further into his chest trying to hide from what he thought and when he said it, "I don't know how...big I am compared to rabbits..."

He braced for a barb for which he thought was certain to be hurled his way, but looked up only to see the small smile of Judy having moved closer to him with her arms crossed.

"Well don't you sound sure of yourself, Slick." She took a step closer and tried to soften her smile as best she could,. "It was fun enough figuring out how to kiss you. I'm sure it'll be even more fun learning how to be...closer."

Nick breathed out his nose with a slight smile but he didn't look convinced. Judy slid into the space against his chest and breathed him in. He relaxed in her grip and leaned into her as she listened for his heartbeat, steady and growing stronger.

"I may not have much experience in this department," she said placing a gentle paw on his arm, "but I do know I want to try regardless of what may or may not be against us. Because it's you, Nick. I'll try everything for you. I want us to be together and everything that means."

The words made her spine tingle as she thought of them. Inside her the root of it all had reemerged and something had sparked once more. She heard it rise in his chest too as he looked to meet her eyes.

"You trust me that much?" he said.

Her smile set his heart at ease if only for a moment before her words quickened it once more. Judy looked up from her spot against his chest with her glittering eyes gazing into his.

"With everything. Do you trust me?"

He wanted to say something grand. Implicitly, he thought. With my life, another corner of his mind whispered. But when he flashed back to earth and Judy was there in front of him, button nose twitching against his sensitive canid nose, what he actually said ended up in a whisper as her lips hovered over his.

"Yes."

At that moment Judy seized the opportunity to press her mouth against his parted lips. The taste of him was different this time, male fox over the slight musk from the humidity of the rain that was, and the mix was pure sweetness on her tongue. The foreign feel as she licked at his larger teeth toyed with her heightened senses. It was light they hadn't dared dance in. Before it was romantic, kissing full of affection. This was simpler, carnal in a way Judy hadn't yet felt and it was hot bliss. She nipped thoughtfully against his vulpine lips feeling the coarseness of his whiskers against her muzzle and Nick reciprocated hungrily. To him her smaller lips gave her the upper hand, placing quicker pecks and nips across his muzzle. She wanted this as much as he did. A fuse had been lit, and the timer started counting down as they tore hungrily at each other.

In the blind furiousness they tumbled back onto the couch and Nick tugged at her shirt, areas of cloth being pulled away to tease a view of softer white fur underneath. With his help she managed to ditch the top leaving her in a navy tank that managed to show off her curves in a light Nick hadn't seen before. He had expected her to look defenseless with the absence of protective clothing, even more harmless than when he had first laid eyes on her. But she was still his Judy, and she looked stronger than ever there with him. As Judy fumbled furiously over the buttons across his chest her nape was revealed and Nick eyed it with predatory hunger. He bit down on her, tasting the softer fur on his canid tongue and Judy let out a slight whine as she lost her train of thought. Nick finished where she left off deftly flourishing the buttons away from his form and tossing the shirt aside.

He dragged the spaghetti straps of her top lower with each bite until the barest portion of her breast peeked from under the blue cloth. Nick gently tested the fur with his muzzle and Judy pushed his head against her wanting more. Heat flushed her form as Nick found the soft pink of her nipple and she groaned with pleasure as he teased his lips across it. The tingles that his gentle lips gave as he squeezed around her traveled further down till her feminine center burned like a furnace. She needed to see more of him.

Judy leaned back and Nick crawled over her bare chested pressing his body against hers, still nipping at her neck. The softer parts of her chest sent tingles through the fox's body and it only made him want more. Judy felt it too, and whispered breathily in his pointed ears.

"I want to feel you against me. All of you."

Her paws drifted lower until they ran over the growing tightness in his pants. With the faintest touch it sent sparks flying through Nicks vision and Judy hummed at the sight of his needful grunts. He stood on his knees and undid his trousers and Judy did the same for herself from where she lay, sliding them up and off her slender legs.

They sized each other up, devouring each and every inch with their eyes. Judy saw the tent that was becoming Nicks boxers and she smiled devilishly with a raised brow.

"I think he wants to come out and play."

Nick perked a brow of his own as observed her nether regions. He crawled over her on all fours sniffing up her body, inhaling the scent of her arousal now amplified by the heat spike of her body as he reached closer to her face.

"I think he wants to visit the bunny's burrow."

He tapered the sentence off with a playful lick to Judy's nose and it twitched rapidly with anticipation. Judy nipped back at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and flipped over on top of him. Her paw again reached lower but with less clothing to protect it, she was finding Nick to be very reactive to her touch. She pushed her luck farther and positioned herself at his footpaws and wrapped her fingers around the hem of his boxers. With a slight swallow from Nick she pulled them back and his foxhood rose to attention. Judy gaped at its size. From all of her "research" concerning rabbits, she found the comparison to be nothing short of a striking contrast.

Curiosity surged through her and to her loins at the sight of him, and with a careful finger she ran smoothly along its length. Nicks claws tensed at the contact, scratching lightly at the fabric of the couch. Judy watched him closely and experimented further. She ran the down fur of her paws across it once more before testing her grip on it softly. Nick gasped and she relinquished her hold. She looked to him with cautious optimism and he nodded to her. She tried again, lighter if that was possible and gave an experimental stroke upwards. Nick groaned happily and Judy smiled.

With each pump of her smaller paw, Judy could feel him harden in her grip. The entire time her eyes were trained on the bright redness of it, her curiosity peaking until she inevitably wondered about its taste. She looked across her fox and was happy to see him lost in his own little world breathing heavily and bucking his hips ever so slightly with her touch. Seizing her chance she positioned her lips near the base and lapped her tongue up its side in a single lengthy, experimental lick. Nicks sudden intake of breath startled her but she quickly recognized the pleasure it had caused him and she grinned evilly at the new advantage she had over him.

She was about the continue her playful teasing of his length until Nick sat up on his elbows angling a shaky faltering paw to her.

"If you do that again I'm gonna-" he said before she cut him off with another, longer lick to his member. With bated breath his eyes rolled back and he begged her, "Not yet. Please."

Judy rested her head past his fox hood and pouted with big eyes. Nick couldn't stand the sight of her down there with those glittering amethysts beaming up at him with all the cuteness he adored from her. He grinned once more and Judy agreed to stop her gentle assault on his length. When Nick caught his breath he leaned forward and sat her up to rest his chin on her shoulder, smoothing the fur on her thighs. He slipped his thumbs in the elastic of her panties and grinned.

"My turn," he whispered mischievously.

Judy yelped as she was turned once again on her back. She closed her knees together with a giggle stalling the fox's process. He broke down her guard with a long, wet kiss to her eager muzzle. His vulpine tongue played over her smaller lapine one and she moaned into his mouth. His fingers wandered to her vent and he rubbed at her entrance, feeling the aura of warmth there as Judy's moans grew in excess with his touch and her legs turned to jelly. Her defenses finally gave and Nick tugged her underwear away.

Her ears dropped with her revealed in all her splendor. Judy tried to avoid his gaze but Nick drew a finger under her chin and dragged her eyes back to his. He smiled brightly at her and planted himself at her side. They stared into each other and Nick drew circles across her fur lower and lower until he reached her opening. He traced around her lips just letting the warmth play off his fingers. With each inkling of touch a gasp escaped her voice. The fox toyed with her more brushing lightly against her soft button and she grasped tightly to fur on his shoulders.

Her words came out in breathy whispers, barely registering with the fox.

"Stop teasing, Nick."

"Stop?" he said with a mock smile. "But I think you like it."

Before she could answer he pressed against her harder and she moaned in response. He found the wetness of her entrance and pressed his finger into her. Judy groaned louder and her moans echoed off the walls.

Nick didn't stop as he teased her more. He increased his pace and her breaths grew closer in frequency. Judy's cheeks grew hot and she could feel every nerve ending in her lower parts tingling more and more until she approached her apex. Through the fog of pleasure that threatened her mind she managed to inform the fox, tapping his shoulder.

He ceased his actions as she regained her breath.

"How was that?" he asked her with a knowing smile.

Judy looked to him, her eyes swimming in the pools of his eyes. She grabbed him by the back of his head and crushed her lips against his and they retreated back into their fervor. Judy sat up and ditched the restricting tank top and Nick lost the boxers around his ankles as they wrestled further in their lust. Nick nibbled down her form savoring each and every lick and morsel he nipped at till he was stopped by a pair of padless paws on his ears at the core of her heat. He looked up to her to see her eyes pleading and she shook her head.

"Not yet. I'm so close. I need to feel you inside of me, Nick. I need to."

Nicks eyes locked to hers as he crawled over top of her and into a kiss. Without even meaning to he was teasing her entrance with his redness and Judy whimpered against his lips at each unintentional brush against her. They broke their kiss and Nick looked across her fully nude form. There under him was the most important animal in the world. And she had never looked as beautiful as she did in that moment. One final time they looked to each other for a confirming word.

Judy could sense Nicks reluctance to enter her, even now his eyes shone with the deepest worry she had seen from him yet, and she knew it was because of it were to be him hurting her he would never forgive himself. She pulled his face to hers and rubbed her cheek affectionately against his.

"You won't. You can't."

Even if he tried, Nick couldn't hurt her. Judy looked up at him and felt the oneness that was their being. She felt what he meant to her in that moment and all others before. A partner. A friend. A lover. Her other half, right there with her.

Judy ran her paws over his muzzle, across his ears, and down his neck. Nick closed the distance between them and kissed her as if he would never let her go, and she accepted him for that. She never wanted to have him leave; not now, not ever. And they were sharing this moment together.

Nick poised himself at her entrance and Judy nodded eagerly into his shoulder. With a final breath he pushed into her. At first there was the slight discomfort of pain as she adjusted to his size. But it soon made way for a pleasure she couldn't believe, incomparable to the nights she dreamed of him alone in her bed with nothing but her paw to satiate her lust. This was much more filling. Satisfying, and it served only to pour fuel on the fire burning at her core.

Nick kept himself raised above her, even as her walls squeezed down on him making him growl against the heat that engulfed his foxhood. The hardness of his arousal had nearly reached its zenith, painfully so at how pleasurable the mere act of pushing into her had been. Judy was clenched around him in what felt like a wet heaven for his member and he was finding it more and more difficult to resist the overwhelming urge to thrust deeper into her.

Judy's breaths puffed upwards from her open mouth and against his chest. She licked her lips as the hot feeling settled below her belly and she nodded again and Nick began to move. He pulled from her, almost leaving her walls, and Judy whimpered at his escape. But at the last second he re-entered her and Judy's eyes widened in surprise. With each stroke the feeling increased, every second he was in her fueled the fire that was now joined with the flame in her heart. She felt like a firecracker full of gasoline set on a collision course for the sun that was about to go nova. And she wanted more.

Nick increased his pace and he could feel the pressure building within him. The concerns of harming her were long gone. All that was left was instinct and the need to release inside of her. Judy moaned louder with each thrust. She could feel him growing inside of her and with each pulse him crimson within the friction increased driving her further and further to her tipping point. She grasped for anything to hold on to, the couch arm, the cushions, but in the end found purchase on him as she entwined one paw in his and the other dug blunted claws into the coarse fur of his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist and it made Nick try for faster thrusts before he was locked completely inside of her. With her newfound leverage she bucked into him, meeting his thrusts with her hips in a way that drove him crazy. It intensified and Judy could feel his knot swelling around the hilt and she didn't want him to pull away.

"All of you," she said again. And Nick remembered even now. Her moans were barley stifled with his mouth joined over hers, kissing and whispering murmurs of affection blurred by the intense pleasure of the moment.

Nick pushed one final time forcing the last of his knot within her and everything Judy felt became white hot. Her eyes widened and her blunted claws dug into Nicks shoulders causing a dull pain that made him want to latch his jaw on her. It was impossibly hot within her and Nick felt as if he would melt from the feeling just as she tightened around him. At that everything crescendoed for both of them as Judy clenched a vice around him and his seed spread into her with a final heave and they came together.

It was hard to focus through the cloud of euphoria that washed over them, not that they even wanted to think of anything but the naked partner set with them. It wasn't till their bodies collapsed in a sweaty fervor atop the couch that some form of order was found out of the blissful chaos of their coupling. Judy breathed out with each pulse of Nicks member within her, hot breaths breezing into the ear of her fox splayed across her in a terrific mess. Nick continued to swell inside her and wave after wave of pleasure rang through both of them with each spurt of hot seed and for a while Judy only moved when her legs involuntary tightened around him with each throb. Whenever this happened Nicks grip around her intensified, hugging her against him just to feel her presence as close to his body as possible.

When the worst (best) was over and everything came back into focus, Nick propped himself up over her. He looked down to their forms, their hips locked together now in a death grip. Judy did the same, and she looked up at him with her fur disheveled in all places and a tired smile on her muzzle.

"I- I just- wow." She let her head drop back onto the cushion.

Nick returned the expression meekly. "It didn't hurt did it?" he managed to breathe out.

"No I-" she took a moment to regain her breath before continuing, gulping back as her heartbeat slowed. "I like it."

Judy let her paw lower and trail over her belly and below. She could feel the pleasant fullness within her and with it came a sense of rightness she had not anticipated. It made her enjoy a concept she did not believe possible and it made her heart soar. Perhaps this was how it was meant to be from the start, she thought.

Nick collapsed against her and Judy let her legs drop from his back. She tested their link carefully, rolling her hips and Nick winced slightly.

"Ah, ah, sensitive!"

"Oh!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sorry!" Judy adjusted her position with care and Nick moved to accommodate their new situation. They managed to find a solution by comfortably laying on their sides still facing each other.

"How long is it like this?" she questioned with a smile.

He rubbed his head against hers and couldn't help but grin at how they must look; a tiny bunny and a scruffy fox joined at their most private parts, still periodically quivering in pleasure. But at the same time Nick had never felt more loved by her.

"About an hour I'm told," the fox said beaming at his lover. It was true what they said about after. Judy was positively glowing now.

She hummed against him. "Good. I like having you this close."

"So," Nick posed with a sheen of mock concern hiding his actual doubt, "would you like to do this again sometime?"

Judy raised her paw to her chin in thought. "I don't know. I work most days and that's pretty fun."

Nick perked a brow. "More fun than this?"

Judy nuzzled into his chin and placed a peck on his lips. "No. Never this fun."

He let his chin rest between her ears. "I love you, you know that?"

She inhaled deeply letting the natural scent of them and their coupling wash over her.

"Do I know that?" She arched her neck to kiss him slowly and rested her nose against his. "Of course I do."

He was her world and all she cared about, but at that moment he was her everything. 

And she loved him too. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft yikes. parts I like, parts I don't, but that's par for the course. Let me know what you think. I would love to write another one of these with a bit more experience or know how. Thanks for reading:)
> 
> Hopefully I can get around to finishing part 2 of "Perfect Space". It's coming, I promise. I just like to upload a story when it's finished so you guys don't have to wait for an unfinished product. Thanks again:)
> 
> Addendum: had to edit a tad. A single word was autocorrected into the wrong one. Story of my life. Sorry:P
> 
> Second Addendum: It makes more sense to me that this should be part 2 and all further stories will also be part of the series rather than side shots. So from here on out part 2 is now part 3 and so on. Sorry for the mixup.


End file.
